Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog
'' Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' is another Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures movie by LionKingRulezAgain1. It once appeared on YouTube in March 2010, but it got deleted. The film was last seen on Vimeo.com. Plot Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa travel to New Orleans and meet Tiana, and try to help her in fulfilling her late father's dream while, and face a new enemy, Dr. Facilier (whom The Hyenas and The Jungle Cubs' Vultures work for). Trivia *Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Arthur and Cecil guest star and will working for Dr. Facilier in this film. *Louis will follow Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Tantor, Terk, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort in later adventures, starting with Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King movies and Tarzan and PAL bits from Madagascar and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *In the parade scene, when Ray is being chased by the shadows Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Tantor, Terk, and Louis scare everyone off revealing that they're real animals, complete with a person shouting, "They're REAL animals!!!!" *This is the first crossover with Disney's latest animated movie. *Unlike DisneyDaniel93's Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and The Frog, in which Pooh and his friends are on a vacation in New Orleans, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Tantor, Terk, King Julien, Mort, and Maurice have come to New Orleans looking for work so they can get money to travel and Julien disagrees with the rest, Tantor gets mad and says that he must help them. *When Simba speaks with Tiana at Duke's Cafe, she understood Simba and his gang, which means she can understand animals. *In the song, "Ma Belle Evangeline," Simba & Nala share a loving embrace, the song reminding them of the love they share. Tantor asks what Julien and the others are looking at and Julien says, "No one can resist a romantic dance scene." *When Ray dies, Tantor weeps over Ray's cruel fate and Mort is heard weeping. At the funeral, Simba is seen bowing his head in sadness and when Ray's star is seen, Tantor trumpets triumphantly, King Julien cheers, "Yes!" and Timon cheers, "Whoohoo!" *The bonus ending features the Academy Awards for Disney's The Princess and the Frog. *When Naveen and Tiana (as frogs) are tongue-tied, literally, when Louis finds them, Timon and Pumbaa burst into laughter. *Also known as Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa meet The Princess and the Frog. *The idea that Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew are in New Orleans to find some work is based on the fact that Simba, Nala, and King Julien are royalty like Naveen and they are having a financial problem like he is. *When Tiana and the Jungle Adventure Crew present the money to the Fenner Brothers, Louis forces them to give the key by growling at them. Simba also growls at them in a way that means, "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this my way." *The scene where Dr. Facilier got dragged to the underworld by his friends on the other side, was later seen as a flashback in the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]], in which Timon asked Pumbaa about the last time they faced their voodoo enemy. *''The Lion King, Tarzan, Jungle Cubs, and The Princess and the Frog were all made by Disney. Category:Spin-off films Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films